CAPTAIN CAJUN'S FRIED CHICKEN
Ah! EYE see you have picked up ISSUE FORTY OF CREEPS CASTLE, with the HUMAN-EYE that I found, kiddies! Well good, EYE can see you're all SCARY GOOD PUPILS OF MINE, unlike the DEAD ONE in this EYE hee-hee. Your old FIEND CREEPS, has a COLUMN OF CREEPY-CULINARY COOKING this SLIME! It's about two elderly men, who run their own REEKING-RESTAURANT named... Back in April, 1959, a lady went into a restaurant where a sign above the double-doors read: "CAPTAIN CAJUN'S FRIED CHICKEN" on it, down somewhere in Georgia one day. Inside the restaurant, an old man sang, "Oh Susannah" as he washed the countertop with a wet rag. The old timer stopped singing when he glanced up and saw the lady approach the counter. "Howdy ma'am, welcome to Captain Cajun's Fried Chicken. I am Captain Cajun. Would y'all care to try my Famous Fried Fingers?" he asked the lady. "Howdy, yes sir please. That sounds scrumptious" she answered. "Oh, splendid ma'am, uh, pardon me for a moment please" Captain Cajun smiled and went back into the kitchen. He returned with a bucket of fried chicken fingers. The lady gave him ten cents and she said: "thank you sir" to Captain Cajun and sat down at a table with the bucket. Old Captain Cajun smiled and continued washing the countertop, while singing, Oh, Susannah! A man came into the place and said to Captain Cajun, "pardon me sir, I am looking for my Son. He is seventeen years old and a rather mischief young man. His name is Robert". "He wears a dark-green t-shirt, having blonde, curly hair. He is tall like me. Have you seen him perhaps?" the man continued explaining and asked. "I shall keep an eye out for y'all if he comes in here sir. I am sorry" Captain Cajun replied. "Thank y'all sir. Robert has always uh, got into trouble beating kids up around here!" Robert's father explained and left. Captain Cajun kept an eye on Robert's father until he drove off in his car outside. Two hours later, some teenage bullies were hanging around behind the restaurant, smoking cigarettes together. The back door of the restaurant opened and another old man peered out. "Howdy boys, I am Samuel Greasebucket. I would sure be pleased to cook y'all up some of our Famous Fried Fingers in this restaurant here" the old man introduced himself to the punks as and invited. "We will come back mister thanks" one bully responded and the three of them took off. Two children ran up to Samuel Greasebucket then. "Help us mister please. Those fellas beat my Sister here and I up real bad, with the help of their other friend!!!" the boy explained as the girl cried. "Oh dear. I am terribly sorry my children. Come on inside here, and we'll fix y'all right up!!" Samuel Greasebucket replied and took them in. Fifteen minutes later, the punks came back to Captain Cajun's Fried Chicken. The sign on the doors read, "CLOSED!!" and one bully said to the others, "ah man, too late". They walked back behind the place, and two five-foot tall reptilian-creatures stood among the garbage cans. The things had: red leathery-skin, black eyes with tiny pupils glowing a bright-red, and long, sharpened-fangs and claws. "HOLY CRAP!!!" the bullies screamed and the reptilian-monsters growled in an extemely deep tone, attacking two of them. One monster bit into the one punk's face, and the other creature dove, dug and twisted its clawed-fingers into the other bully's chest, each creature killing one bully each. The last teenager screamed watching this and finally ran for it. The one beast pursued him, growling wildly, tearing down the other side of the restaurant. The thing cut the bully off, jumping in front of him. The monster quickly gnawed into the side of his neck with its fierce-fangs, murdering the punk. The two beasts drug the bodies of the bullies into the back of Captain Cajun's Fried Chicken. The sound of the back door latching. Ahalf hour later, Samuel Greasebucket and Captain Cajun came into the kitchen, seeing the children. "Well, kids, y'all best be gettin' back home now!" Captain Cajun and Samuel Greasebucket told them. "Alright, sirs. Gee, thank y'all for the fried chicken too" the siblings thanked the old men. "Our pleasure Children. That batch is mighty fresh, boneless as always, and extra crispy. Enjoy!" they replied. The children exited out the back door, with the boy carrying the bucket of chicken. Samuel Greasebucket opened the freezer and four human skulls with many other bones were scattered about inside. "Well, when we are finished selling our food, we shall move on then eh, Sam?" Captain Cajun asked him. "Yes Captain, indeed" he agreed. "Those young men who were big shots who we murdered outside today, shall certainly make some tasty food" Captain Cajun said, as Samuel Greasebucket closed the freezer. "Yes, Robert their punk leader we got first a day ago. Oh, our zippers are unzipped by the way, Captain Cajun" Samuel Greasebucket said. "Oh" Captain Cajun added and the old men both slowly zipped up their backs, where their red leathery-skin had shown. Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh, what a secret Captain Cajun and Samuel Greasebucket had eh, boys and girls? There are NO BONES ABOUT THEIR "FRIED CHICKEN" because the BONES ARE BACK IN THE FREEZER aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! At least they have a MONSTER MENU eh? Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!